


Calling

by Elsian



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, eventual character death implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsian/pseuds/Elsian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr: Once in the early morning Anders hears his Calling for the first time and knows his time has come. He wakes Fenris, who is sleeping beside him, and asks him to make love to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling

Anders had thought, when he finally felt the Calling, he’d fight it with everything in him, pushing back against that urging in his mind and running as far away from any way into the Deep Roads as was physically possibly.

Now that it was here, he just felt overwhelmingly calm.

He could try to push back, he supposes, but the Darkspawn would come, eventually. It’s been so many years, and he’s so very tired. Maybe it’s better this way.

Anders turns his head to the side, the dim light of barely-dawn falling over Fenris face next to him, catching the contours of his face, more relaxed than it would ever be in waking hours.

Perhaps not. The Calling is deep in his mind, almost feeling like it comes from his very bones, and he won’t resist, not now, but as he looks at Fenris’ sleeping face, he aches and it is nothing to do with the Darkspawn blood within him.

Gently, he touched Fenris’ lips, smiling as the elf slowly stirs to wakefulness.

“Hello, love.”

“What time do you call this, Mage?” Fenris rumbled, voice heavy with sleep, but there was no bite to it. Anders smiled, leaning in and pressing his forehead to the elfs.

Fenris raised his hand, pushing some of Anders wayward hair out of their faces, tucking it behind his ear.

“What is it?” He asked softly. Anders brushed their lips together before drawing back, placing a hand on Fenris’ bare chest.

“Please?”

That one word was all it took, Fenris alert and awake with little effort, rolling the Mage beneath him as he claimed his mouth, Anders arms lifting to wrap around his back as his legs fell open, spread for Fenris to settle between them more comfortably.

It had been a long time since either of them had worn sleeping clothes together, and Fenris was already half-hard, pressing firmly against the juncture of Anders thigh and groin, and Anders hands moved to the elfs hair, holding his head as he kissed him deeper and thrust his hips up, his own arousal pressing into elf to tell him just how much he still needs this, even after so many years.

“Always so impatient.” Fenris chuckled, lips moving against Anders own as he ground down against the man below him in return “I’m not going anywhere, Mage.”

Anders wasn’t sure he could answer that without the sob that was suddenly aching to escape him breaking free, so he pulled Fenris in closer instead, wrapping his legs around the elfs waist tightly.

“Take me, please.” He asked, quietly into Fenris’ ear. The elf frowned at the use of the word, but said nothing, urging Anders to loosen his legs a little so he could retrieve the salve that lived on the small table besides their bed.

He took his time preparing Anders, sliding one finger into him gently, moving it within him slowly before adding another, scissoring his fingers and stretching Anders entrance ready for him. Usually it would bother the Mage, eager for hard and fast and now but today he was thankful for it, head falling back to the pillows and clutching the sheets as he focused on nothing but the feeling of Fenris’ hair just brushing the tops of his knees and the long fingers moving inside him.

Eventually, Fenris decided that he was ready, withdrawing his hand and Anders almost mourned the loss if he had not known that something much better was to come. Fenris took his time, placing the head of his cock at Anders entrance and breathing in slowly before pressing inside, gritting his teeth as he enveloped in tight heat.

Fenris paused when he was fully seated, running a hand over Anders stomach and down his thighs, looking at him intensely in the half-light. He was no fool, he knew something was different, something was wrong and Anders closed his eyes, letting his head fall back as the guilt burned hot and heavy in the base of his stomach.

Then Fenris moved, sliding his hips so his cock was almost entirely out of Anders before slamming back in, and Anders thought of nothing at all that wasn’t the beautiful elf moving inside of him.

It was slower than usual, and Fenris traced Anders skin almost reverently. All the Mage could do was hold on, running his hands over Fenris back, kissing him almost desperately as he moved within him, trying to burn it into his memory. Fenris within him, around him, occupying all his senses as he inhaled the unique smell of leather and lyrium that he had always held, cradling the elfs head as he thrust faster and dropped his forehead to Anders shoulder, biting at the skin beneath his mouth as he drew closer to the edge.

Anders hoped he had left a mark.

He wanted to remember this, all of it, how Fenris smelt, how he tasted as he began his descent to the Deep Roads. He want his last thoughts as he knelt to the endless hoards of Darkspawn to be how Fenris felt in his arms.

They came together, Fenris with a shout whilst Anders muffled his cry against hot slick skin and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

Fenris kissed him once more, then fell to the bed next to him, heavy breathing evening out until Anders was certain he was asleep. He slid out of the bed, grabbing his clothes from an old chair to change in the other single room that made up their small home.

He hoped one day Fenris would forgive him.

He dressed quickly, grabbing his staff and stepped back to the bedroom door for one last look at his sleeping lover before he left.

Only to find said lover awake, alert and just finishing placing on his gauntlets, staring at Anders flatly as he reappeared in the door. Anders cheeks reddened and he turned his eyes to the floor.

“It’s time, isn’t it?” Fenris asked, and Anders could only nod in reply.

There is little point in trying to lie now. The only real hope he had of deceiving Fenris was whilst he was still asleep.

“I am coming with you.” Fenris voice was firm, allowing no room for argument. It was still a good three days walk to the nearest entrance to the Deep roads, if not further. Anders had time to say his piece.

“What of our home?” He asked softly.

“This is just a house” Fenris replied, holding Anders gaze “This is not my home”

Fenris brushed past him, taking up his sword and moving to the door, opening it to the chill morning air and holding his hand out to Anders, who stared at it for a long while before a smile spread over his lips.

There was still time to convince Fenris to turn back, to leave him at the Deep roads and go on and live his life, but for now, he would travel with him, and Anders was truly thankful that he did not have to be alone.

He took Fenris hand in his own. stepping out of the door into the crisp air and leaving their little house behind them, for the last time.

He never had been alone. Not really.


End file.
